Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 October 2013
11:57 /.n.\ 11:57 HI! 11:57 Hi, 11:58 i purchase AC:NL 11:59 is the BEST AC ever 12:00 I HAVE THAT GAME! 12:01 no "was awesome" 12:01 o} 12:01 Imma scared today 12:01 u say HAVE o_o 12:01 wut?? 12:01 I read something called Cupcakes 12:01 ... 12:01 and it is scaring the....sparks....out of me 12:01 Slender 12:02 In that catagory 12:03 hi 12:04 PRINT"well 12:05 i hace Club Nintendo 12:05 ? 12:06 Club nintendo is nice 12:06 Ive been thinking about creepypasta so much,I was gonna make one today... 12:06 do it 12:06 no 12:06 pls 12:06 i buy TLOZ 12:06 i love cp 12:06 where should I put it -_- 12:06 cp?? 12:06 creepy pasta 12:07 where at 12:07 idk 12:07 oh i think club penguin but no 12:07 i HATE club penguin 12:07 same 12:08 tell me where to put it? 12:08 idk 12:08 all my games star whit ACLS 12:08 yeah 12:09 i'm making a simple fighting game with character customization 12:09 for don´t have txt problems.. 12:09 kk,then Imma not do it 12:09 ok 12:09 cool :D 12:09 GG 12:09 It was gonna be a pokeon one 12:09 D: 12:09 pkeon?? 12:09 i love pokemon and cp 12:09 *pokeon 12:10 wut!! 12:10 is PKMN 12:10 SPSET 1,16+(DIR*2)+(GENDER*8),GENDER+2,0,0,0:SPOFS 1,X,Y-16 12:11 thats one line from my code 12:11 called you Wingull,you play as a girl,which was preset,who kills,and has a wingull with a demented sound and blood splattered,after talking to npcs,they say U WIN GULL,and dissapear,in a battle,the screen flashes with a bloody wingull,and it comes back and says,the pokemon was defeated. 12:11 And more detail if I woulda done it 12:11 o 12:11 ... 12:12 ... 'w' 12:12 sparky did you understand the code 12:12 /.n.\ 12:12 Nope 12:12 Twin,have u seen cupcakes? 12:12 12:12 its really simple actually 12:12 nope 12:12 lucky! 12:12 GENDER and DIR are both either 0 or 1 12:13 Oh,DIRRRRR,I should known.... 12:13 so i just add the direction multiplied by a number to the sprite number to get the sprite facing the other direction 12:13 jk,x3 12:13 get it/ 12:13 *get it? 12:13 yeah 12:13 kk,bye bye 12:13 bye 12:13 imma do homework 12:13 ew 12:13 ? 12:13 -_- 12:14 Imma write the answers to my homework on my homework. -w-" 12:14 ew homework 12:14 yerp 12:14 i never bother doing homework 12:17 noooooo 12:18 * Abraham Software died 12:21 hi 12:21 hi 12:21 SPSET 1,16+(DIR*2)+(GENDER*8),GENDER+2,0,0,0:SPOFS 1,X,Y-16 12:21 may i have permission to release a modded version of aottg? 12:21 sure 12:22 YAY!!! 12:22 im having trouble with the @HIT 12:22 i cant find variable HP 12:23 titans dont have hp 12:23 you told me thats how i could make my swords do a stronger asttack 12:23 *attack 12:23 no PDMG 12:24 Ohhhhhh 12:24 thx 12:26 so what did you mod in it? 12:28 hi 12:28 hi 12:29 <5logank> Hi 12:29 hi 12:29 <5logank> Im using ipad 12:29 i will kick you 12:30 <5logank> iPad......l. 12:30 <5logank> .. 12:30 <5logank> .. 12:30 in the ba*lls i mean chat 12:30 <5logank> Realy? 12:30 yes 12:30 burger what did you mod 12:31 <5logank> Well ok BUG 12:31 night, mod menu added, cheat codes 12:31 etc. 12:31 .. 12:31 ... 12:31 <5logank> Mod? 12:31 there's already night O.o 12:31 MCDS modded 12:31 yes 12:31 <5logank> Omg 12:31 <5logank> Explodes 12:31 just go to GRPED and load up MCDS_BG 12:31 burger what did you mod in aottg 12:32 <5logank> Mmm canddy 12:32 <5logank> candy...... 12:32 <5logank> ."....."......"....... 12:32 'i added cheats like infinity everything, and i am also going to edit the sprites with your poerm. 12:32 *perm 12:32 cool 12:33 may i edit the sprites or leave the super duper kewl? 12:33 <5logank> With twins poem 12:33 <5logank> No 12:33 can edit 12:33 i dont think i want to... 12:33 i like them the way they are 12:33 k 12:33 :) 12:33 by 12:34 i'm adding custom character support 12:34 ??? 12:34 <5logank> Ome day there was a dude called twin 12:34 so you just load in sprites and set some stats 12:34 i like 12:34 <5logank> Then he got the work key added to his name 12:34 well, i will come back tomorrow! bye 12:34 bye 12:34 <5logank> And his name was twin key 12:35 <5logank> The end 12:35 <5logank> Bye bye 12:39 hi 12:39 So um 12:40 'Hi 12:45 hi 12:45 mr magikarp decode this 12:45 SPSET 1,16+(DIR*2)+(GENDER*8),GENDER+2,0,0,0:SPOFS 1,X,Y-16 12:49 42 12:49 correct 12:50 i'm converting all the sprite load stuff in aottg to DATA so i can add custom character support 12:50 And hats? 12:50 you can have one custom character and it saves the data in a MEM file so you don 12:50 t 12:50 have to reinput the info 12:51 and i'll also be adding some template sprites 12:58 custom characters are working aww yissssssss 12:58 Meow 01:00 i'm going to create so many strange characters >:3 01:01 '-' 01:02 Gtg 01:02 bye 01:03 hi 01:04 levicel came out with 4 texture pack for minecraft ds 01:04 imma get them 01:05 cool 01:05 i'll probably try like 1 or 2 01:05 grps are very large files 01:05 not these 01:05 ? 01:06 these are 1 qr files 01:06 aren'y all grps the same size though 01:06 aren't* 01:06 only complex GRPs are huge 01:06 it comes to the compression algorithm of the QR codes 01:06 go look at all your grp files, they're all same file size 01:06 that's just qr codes 01:07 qr codes are compressed 01:07 look at file sizes 01:07 the more complex the picture, the more qrs it takes to support it all 01:07 it deals with complexity 01:07 ik 01:07 not size 01:07 but that's just qrs 01:07 yea 01:07 file size is different 01:08 all file sizes are the same 01:08 and they're quite large 01:08 the size of the GRPs are the same, but the amount of QRs depends on complexity 01:08 yeah 01:08 these simple GRPs only require 1 QR 01:08 cause theyre so simple 01:08 ive had 15 qr GRPs before 01:09 Mmmm 01:09 Hello 01:09 hello 01:09 'sup 01:09 i don't care about the qrs, i care about file size 01:09 helo 01:09 helo frend 01:11 brb 01:14 helo frends i am here 01:27 I need to make progress 01:27 All I did today was add a credits option to the menu 01:27 I don't have the skill to program an entire enemy 01:27 oh 01:27 Mmmm 01:29 gtg 01:29 Oh bye 01:29 ccan you make the qrs for what you have now? 01:29 i want to see if i can help with enemies 01:29 I do have QR codes on my wiki 01:29 i mean right now 01:29 The download only has no credits option 01:29 oh 01:29 But you won't need that 01:29 okay ill work on enemies tonight 01:29 You can already well program an enemy 01:29 So go check on it 01:29 bye 01:30 hey twin armz im making a basic spanish learning ting 01:30 Bai! 01:30 01:30 bai 01:43 hi 01:43 Hai 01:43 =p 01:43 Wat 01:44 What time is it for you? 01:44 :3 01:44 6:44 pm 01:44 I'm playing mm2 on ptc 01:45 Hmmm 01:45 Huh. Same time for me. 01:45 I need something to implement in my game 01:45 I just don't know what 01:45 Togleable number of lives 01:46 I don't even have a lives system yet 01:46 ... 01:46 mmhm 01:46 A taco wagon. 01:46 Beer? 01:47 no 01:47 Different weapons 01:48 And then there were two. And a half. 01:50 Ragequit yet? 01:50 I haven't left yet. 01:50 I wonder why Miblonian left 01:51 No, mm2 01:51 are some of these youngsters unable to implement things in their games but able to talk about it? 01:51 oh. 01:51 No I haven' trage quitted yet 01:51 I'm cooking hot dogs. 01:51 :3 01:51 The custom levels are a bit harder especially the water one. 01:51 spikes are evil. 01:53 The metal one is almost bearable until you get past the guy that pushes you down, hit spikes, and realize how unfair the checkpoint is. 01:53 xD 01:53 hello 5 01:53 <5logank> Hi 01:53 is it ok if I call you 5? 01:53 <5logank> I don't care 01:54 cool. 01:54 do you have any projects? 01:54 <5logank> Wat". Um 01:54 <5logank> Ill check 01:54 petit computer projects that you are making? 01:54 :3 01:54 <5logank> Opens 3ds starts up petit computer 01:55 <5logank> Plugs in charger 01:55 <5logank> I got it 01:55 1. It sure seems like it. (I'm pretty young too! ...but a lot more mature.) 01:56 <5logank> Im making the internet 01:56 2. Okay then... try not to ragequit while cooking then. 01:57 XD lol ya 01:57 I keep wondering why no veteran programmers have come to petit computer for fun 01:57 Only you can prevent kitchen fires! 01:57 <5logank> Well I know lots of programing languages 01:58 I can name alot so I suppose I "know" a lot of programming languages. 01:58 <5logank> Lua, php, java,c++,lua,HTML,CSS, 01:58 B 01:58 <5logank> I can program in them 01:58 Python 01:59 Basic 01:59 <5logank> Java script 01:59 <5logank> Basic duh 01:59 Actioncript 01:59 <5logank> Smilebasic DUH 01:59 <5logank> Um 02:00 Perl 02:00 <5logank> 02:00 <5logank> 02:00 <5logank> 02:00 <5logank> 02:00 <5logank> 02:00 <5logank> 02:00 <5logank> 02:00 <5logank> 02:00 <5logank> 02:00 <5logank> Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh 02:00 <5logank> Im on ipad 02:00 <5logank> iPad 02:00 <5logank> 02:00 <5logank> 02:00 <5logank> 02:00 <5logank> 02:00 <5logank> 02:00 <5logank> L 02:00 <5logank> 02:00 <5logank> 02:00 <5logank> 02:00 <5logank> 02:00 <5logank> 02:00 I can't program in any of those. Wait, I do know a couple other Basic dialects 02:01 <5logank> Batc my first language XD 02:01 <5logank> Batch 02:01 English 02:01 <5logank> Laugh 02:01 <5logank> Spanish 02:01 <5logank> 02:01 <5logank> 02:01 <5logank> 02:02 Speak,1,4,31,8 "I think, therefore I am." 02:02 <5logank> What 02:03 Language,tone,pitch,speed 02:03 <5logank> J 02:03 <5logank> U 02:03 <5logank> S 02:03 <5logank> T 02:03 <5logank> 02:03 <5logank> T 02:03 <5logank> O 02:03 <5logank> H 02:03 <5logank> A 02:03 <5logank> R 02:03 K 02:03 <5logank> D 02:03 <5logank> T 02:03 <5logank> O 02:03 <5logank> K 02:03 <5logank> N 02:03 <5logank> O 02:03 <5logank> W 02:03 <5logank> W 02:04 <5logank> What 02:04 You spelled "too" wrong. 02:04 <5logank> " 02:04 <5logank> . 02:04 <5logank> .l 02:05 <5logank> K 02:05 <5logank> L, 02:05 <5logank> K 02:05 <5logank> Ll 02:05 <5logank> L 02:05 <5logank> Ll 02:05 <5logank> Ll 02:05 <5logank> Ll 02:05 <5logank> L.L,l..l 02:05 <5logank> L 02:05 No 02:05 <5logank> Lkghfdhnfdfvcdeergxf 02:05 <5logank> Ł 02:05 ¢ 02:05 <5logank> Ü 02:05 £ 02:05 <5logank> Üü 02:05 Œ 02:05 <5logank> € 02:05 Ü 02:05 € 02:05 <5logank> What are u using 02:06 A nexus 02:06 Æ 02:06 Å 02:06 <5logank> Im using ipad 02:06 Ño 02:07 <5logank> Name:______________________ 02:07 If you say so. 02:07 My 02:07 Name 02:07 <5logank> Wat nononob 02:07 Is 02:07 <5logank> Lumage! 02:07 <5logank> There 02:08 <5logank> My 02:08 <5logank> Name 02:08 ______________________ 02:08 <5logank> Is 02:08 <5logank> Csbncasgyvdtddt_________ 02:08 <5logank> cabotage 02:08 <5logank> Is 02:08 <5logank> A 02:08 <5logank> Cool 02:08 <5logank> Word 02:08 <5logank> It 02:08 <5logank> Means 02:08 <5logank> Trow 02:08 Fabulous 02:08 <5logank> Caboge 02:08 <5logank> At 02:08 <5logank> Somone 02:09 kittens 02:09 <5logank> WatCabotageIsACoolWordItMeansTrowCabogeAtSomoneWat 02:09 <5logank> Wat... I didn't do that 02:09 <5logank> Watwatwatwatwat 02:09 I noticed only one person responded to my programming tutorials on arrays on the forums is that common I guess the tutorials threads doesn't recieve alot of responses. 02:10 I didn't even see it... 02:10 <5logank> Arrays... What's the Link 02:11 hold on 02:11 I have no idea how to use arrays 02:11 <5logank> I need to learn about Arrays 02:11 scroll down until you see PART 1 arrays 02:11 http://www.nintendolife.com/forums/dsiware/petit_computer_tutorials?start=60 02:11 But it can like, raycast stuff or something 02:11 <5logank> So I can have map manipulating in dirtminer 02:11 by gimmemorecoinz (me) 02:12 it made Twin able to understand arrays 02:12 <5logank> I knew I was going to use arrays for my game bonfire I knew you could use em 02:12 and i had tried to teach him and tobu arrays when i first signed up for the chat and had a hard time over three days before I wrote those tutorials. 02:12 if twin could get my tutorials on arrays anyone can 02:12 i basically designed them to be simple and easy to follow. 02:13 I HIGHLY reccomend taking your time to think a little about it when you read it. it wont be as helpful if you just rush through it. 02:14 <5logank> Woah I'm already learning 02:14 Hmm. I'm not able to see it right now but when I can, i will. 02:15 wow! Already? How could that be? 02:15 Low battery, gtg soon. 02:16 let me know what you get out of it 5 02:16 btw, what's Canada like? 02:19 I live in the rain half the year, and it's dark in the winter. 02:20 It's dark in the winter here and cold for six months but I'm in the north east region of bc. 02:20 Not dark dark, but gloomy dark. 02:20 Oh. cloudy. 02:20 Well it can be really nice and sunny here in the summer and spring. 02:20 where i'm living. 02:20 canada is HUGE. so the weather varies wherever you go 02:20 so does the scenery. 02:21 spring is ran, winter is rain, fall is 1/3 rain, and summer is occasional intermittent rain. 02:22 spring is spring, summer is hot, really hot. fall is cool 02:22 two guesses where in the U.S. 02:23 And most of summer is okay. 02:24 4% left... 02:24 And winter is COLD. 02:24 like ice. 02:24 you want me to guess where in the U.S. you are? ok 02:25 3%... 02:27 <5logank> What are guys talking about 02:28 Harder than I thought. There are two places in the US known for their rain, and one of them noone mentions. 02:30 <5logank> Hello 02:30 Pacific... 02:30 Not California... 02:30 <5logank> Its 9:35 here 02:30 2 PERCENT 02:31 <5logank> Get your charger 02:32 One minute before I have to leave... 02:33 bye. 02:38 <5logank> Ok 12:53 Hi bot 05:09 Bloopy 05:09 . 05:44 hiiiiiiiii 05:44 perrson 05:45 person 05:45 hey 05:45 did u see the texture packs 05:45 im posting the beta 1.8 changelog 05:45 and yes i did 05:45 i tried out all of them as a matter of fact 05:46 i like the ocd one 05:46 do u like any of them? 05:46 well ocd is a famous pc texture pack 05:46 ik 05:47 my fav pc texture pack is Minecraft Enhanced 32x32 05:47 also im happy cuz i got my 1.5 map to work! 05:47 i saw 05:47 have fun converting to 1.8 05:47 ;) 05:47 the reason why it wasn't working was i used a 16x16 to convert before 05:48 but my 1.5 map was 64x64 05:48 so i tried using a 64x64 map to copy the colors 05:48 and it works perfectly 05:49 the only difference in the maps are the size and the name (MAPDAT16 MAPDAT32 or MAPDAT64) 05:49 0.o 05:49 ehh 05:49 the dots are the same 05:49 no they were very different 05:49 VERY 05:49 nope 05:50 dude i made the program 05:50 ehh i gotta eat brb 05:50 the cluster of dots is the same 05:50 XD 05:54 well, organized the same i should say 06:01 * LeviCelJir desperatly waits for Person to post the changelog * 06:01 im doing that now 06:02 ik 06:03 i made you Co-Developer in the credits 06:03 yay 06:03 wait 06:03 you changed asstistance to that 06:04 yes 06:04 you were 06:04 Assistance....LeviCelJir 06:04 now you are 06:04 i need to stop reloading this page >.< 06:05 Co-Developer....LeviCelJir 06:05 can you hurry and post the changelog? im eagerly waiting 06:06 plus i gtg in a little bit 06:06 removed herobrine huh? 06:06 User blog:IAmAPerson620/Changelog for Minecraft DS Beta 1.8, THOLITU 06:07 what do u mean not toggleable on the terrain generator? 06:07 its forced to have random terrain 06:07 no superflat worlds 06:07 aw 06:08 can i still convert maps tho? 06:08 not in this update 06:08 have fun attempting though 06:08 ;) 06:08 i mean manual 06:08 yes 06:08 is it possible 06:08 at all? 06:09 but make sure your walls are bedrock 06:09 ok 06:09 i removed the unbreakability of the outer walls so they have to be bedrock now 06:09 gtg so byeee 06:09 otherwise youll crash 06:09 bye 06:09 i cant wait for 1.8 08:42 It's so quiet today... 08:47 ikr 08:47 it is 08:47 0.o 08:47 ;) 08:47 everytime i join u do 08:47 always there... 08:47 its like you are waiting for someone to join 08:48 haha 08:48 i actually just got back from my dads work 08:48 just reloading and reloading the page till someones there... 08:48 trick-or-treating his coworkers 08:49 so when do you plan to release 1.8 08:49 tomorrow 08:49 :D 08:49 yays 08:49 when everyones high on candy 08:49 lol 08:50 i gots to convert oCd and everyones favorite 1.5 map what a blast! o.- 08:50 cabotage 08:50 n. – coastal navigation; the exclusive right of a country to control the air traffic within its borders 08:50 08:50 NOT: v. – to sabotage with cabbage and/or Vermont Cabot Cheese 08:50 08:50 08:50 impignorate 08:50 v. – to pawn or mortgage something 08:50 08:50 NOT: v. – to impregnate a pig 08:51 so lemme guess: is there like a billion more dots? 08:51 no 08:51 not really 08:51 just stuff is moved around 08:51 so i got to move the dots around 08:51 only one is moved actually 08:52 ... 08:52 its the dot representing the variable Q 08:52 then more are added 08:52 all the data for the 5 slimes 08:52 great. another hour to blow away 08:52 no, no, no 08:52 not too hard 08:53 nowhere NEAR as hard as a 1.5-1.7 conversion 08:53 i take like 20 minutes for each dot >.< 08:53 lol 08:53 1.6 had a lot of complex changes 08:54 cuz the grp editor i use doesn't really respond when i want different colors 08:54 this is nothing compared to the hell you went thru converting 08:54 XD 08:54 and dont use GRPED 08:54 use GPSET command 08:54 im determined to keep my map 08:54 XD 08:54 GPSET x coord,y coord,colour 08:54 you do it the hard way 08:55 colour is represented by a variable 08:55 i use a zoomed in editor 08:55 lol YOURE doing it the hard way 08:55 how 08:55 you can barely see the little dots on the top 08:55 i think the variable Q is at coords 138,4 08:55 so... 08:55 GPSET 138,4,Q 08:55 tada 08:55 its done 08:56 yeah but i needa change the border too 08:56 cuz its still grass 08:56 and dirt 08:56 pauciloquent 08:56 adj. – uttering few words; brief in speech 08:56 08:56 If you had to figure out how to use this word in context, you probably wouldn’t say much either. 08:57 ... 08:57 and just use a FOR statement with a GPSET command 08:57 0.o 08:57 wut? 08:57 u do things the hard way 08:57 i do things the easy way 08:58 even if it takes hours 08:58 FOR I=0TO MS-1:FOR J=0TO MS-1:GPSET I,J,10:GPSET J,I,10:GPSET I,J+64,10:GPSET J,I+64,10:NEXT:NEXT 08:58 that will do all the walls on ur map bedrock 08:58 in one command 08:58 0-0 errrrrr 08:59 copy that and use it 08:59 that seems hard to remember 08:59 use it well 08:59 and i didnt memorize it 08:59 i improved that 08:59 but i'm 101% positive itll work 08:59 so just load the grp of me map and put the 2 commands in? 09:00 not just those 09:00 >.< 09:00 id rather use the grp editor 09:01 and its kinda lame cuz my map already has a bedrock wall around it 09:01 now it will be 2 thick 09:01 0.o 09:01 o.0 09:01 >.< 09:01 D: 09:01 ;( 09:03 I'm bored already 09:17 ... 09:30 v-v 09:56 ... 09:56 isnt it on the same day 09:56 canada is right above america 09:56 why would it be a different day 09:56 ya 09:58 ... 09:58 levi was the pic scary 09:59 no 09:59 I'm back 09:59 wb 10:05 i gtg do something so i will be away for now 10:05 im making a steve halloween costume <.< >.> 10:06 kk 2013 10 31